User blog:DepressedDragon/Futurecard Buddyfight: Revenge of Deity Link 02 - Powers of Old
It was currently 3 AM in Shizuka's home. She woke from her sleep, sitting up from her bed with a yawn while stretching her arms out. Shizuka then went to do the morning regular routine you could expect. Shizuka walks to the kitchen with the intention of preparing to make breakfast for everyone when she noticed a bowl of boiled eggs with a plate of bacon and salad, coincidentally what she usually makes for herself. "Huh..." She said, simply shrugging it off while she begins to make breakfast for the rest, but then she began hearing the shower turning on in the bathroom but left it alone under the assumption that her mom woke up early. After Shizuka had finished, she went up to her room, only to find a familiar face from yesterday in one of her uniforms. "What do you think you're doing?" She said while staring at the person in her attire. He would turn around to see Shizuka. "Ah you're awake, you say good morning at this hour don't you? These clothes are quite tight, how do you deal with this every day?" Her new partner says innocently, fiddling with the sleeves. "How was what I left for you, did you even acknowledge it?" He chuckled at his remark giving a smile to Shizuka. Shizuka took a deep breath, saying "Okay firstly, our sizes are different, so of course it's tight. Secondly, what are you doing in my uniform, and lastly what are you doing in my house?" She says with great confusion as to what Esprit was doings and why. "Well if we're going to be representing each other I'll have to get accustomed to your lifestyle, and that means I might have to borrow some of these." He said unknowing of the eccentricity in his words. Shizuka would sigh. "Listen, coming as an actual monster would be better than coming in the female uniform. This is apparently the school they throw the representatives in anyway so you should be fine." She said in a hurry to get Esprit to just take off her clothes. "You change out of these while I go and wake my siblings." With that said she left, heading towards another room. Shizuka opens the door, yelling "Mitsuko, get up!" As she did a girl moderately smaller than Shizuka but with sharing similar features with rose from a bed in the room, lazily glancing at her. "Start getting ready and wake Ryuu, breakfast will be on the counter." They both leave to get on with their own thing. Later, the two children walks down to the kitchen to she Shizuka cooking again and two plates of grilled fish and rice bowls. They would immediately get to eating when Shizuka places two boxes on the counter. "When you're finished go ahead and be on your way, I'll be in my room if you need me." She then pats the head of the two and would walk up to her room, seeing Esprit having actually changed out of her clothes. "I like to be there early so let's go." She said as Esprit stands, the rest of them leaving. ---- At the front to the school the two meet up with King, walking towards the entrance. As they approach they are stopped by a girl with long, white hair and red eyes. She wore the same white uniform as the other two, giving a close look at Esprit before turning to Shizuka and King. On her shoulder was what seemed to be a bat with a black appearance but there was the occasional deep red on its body. It would screech at Esprit as they approach, giving off a feeling of competitiveness. "Tamashi, Oshiro, good morning. There's a meeting after dismissal today, and the headmaster would like to see Ms. Tamashi during lunch hour. If you have any questions you know where I am." She then left with the time for class to start being soon, leaving Esprit especially confused. "Man I had that for today?! I'm definitely gonna have to meet with her later, since you both have to leave anyway I'll just get to them during lunch, see ya!" King ran off to get his own things done leaving only Esprit and Shizuka. "What just happened?" Esprit asks while they both continued walking. "The girl's name is Arisu, she's our president." Shizuka told him as they continue on their way. "We essentially have our own government for the students with her at the top. King is part of it too, and I actually think he's the only one who isn't a representative, we can talk more about this later." They all continue with their day. ---- During lunch hour, Shizuka and Esprit has gone to the headmaster's office just as the president asked. A violet-haired woman with a clipboard in hand would be sitting at a desk when they came in. Her attire was overwhelmingly professional, that was the headmaster alright. She looks up and placed her clipboard on the desk. "Ah, you came. Now, Tri Esprit was it? We have and... initiation match for you after Ms. Tamashi's dismissal with our Ancient World Senior, located in the city so you both should pare yourselves. Ms. Tamashi, as our newest representative I ask you take these." She placed 4 cards on the desk taking another look at her clipboard. "Good luck to you, I'm sure we both have somewhere to be now." "Thank you- Wait why in the city...?" Shizuka had picked up the cards when she asked that, curious of why it was in public "Does it matter? You won't do much actual damage anyway." She picks up her clipboard while Shizuka nods marking their departure. ---- It was now the end of school hours, everyone was now leaving while leaving King to clean the classroom. Shizuka and Esprit now head to the city getting ready for their initiation. Upon reaching the city, they both would be approached by a large dragon from behind and snatched up, carried to the top of a building. The dragon leaps towards an across building and there stood a tan man with a metallic gauntlet on his right arm. "You've kept me waiting! Today the modern world shall take a peek at what your Spirit Deity is capable of, for your sake I hope you're prepared." He would swipe his right arm in front of him, six cards floating in front of him. It seems the match has already begun. "I shall be addressed as Hajima! The one behind me will be addressed as Big Bang Dragon." He exclaimed while that the Ancient World flag waved above him with two more cards to the side. "Already starting? Let's see here..." Shizuka pulls out her deck, then it would form itself into what looked to be a spirit orb. She gave it a stare of confusion, gently swiping it, the same happening with her side. "Now then who shall take first?" "As the challenger I shall, Draw, Charge and Draw! I'll start with paying 2 life to cast Divine Dragon Creation to draw two cards." Two cards would leave the gauntlet to join with the other six. "Next is Dragon Emperor Legends to increase my hand, gauge, and life by one." "Simultaneous call! Buddy Call Great Dragon of Genesis, Big Bang Dragon'(S3/20k/4/10k)' to the center, Left arm of Genesis, Leftes'(S0/10k/2/1k)' to the left, and Right arm of Genesis, Rightes'(S0/10k/2/1k)' to the right!" The dragon leaps in front of Hajima, letting out a roar that could be heard throughout the city. "By dropping a card from my hand I cast yeah Hikaru!" His voice grows louder as he looks through five cards escaping the gauntlet, two join his other cards while the rest are sent with the other three next to his flag. "It's showtime! I draw two more and place it into the soul of Big Bang Dragon!" The card would be absorbed by the dragon, it letting out another roar at its opponents. "I'll cast stage of shine! I send it into the soul of Rightes! Finally I cast Deluge of Life and Come on Baby!" A yellow aura surrounds Big Bang Dragon and Hajima. "Now Big Bang Dragon shall attack the opponent!" The dragon's body seemed to detach from its arms and would take a bite into Shizuka. She grunts, falling backwards. "That will be all." Hajima: Life - 10/Gauge - 4/Hand - 3 Center - Dragon of Genesis, Big Bang Dragon(2 Soul)/Right - Right Arm of Genesis, Leftes(4 Soul)/Left - Left Arm of Gensis, Leftes(3 Soul) Shizuka: Life - 6 "Are you really sure you're prepared?" Esprit exclaims giving the dragon a look field a look. "I had an entire night to figure this deck out," She draws a card, then put one into the gauge before drawing another, the same happening on her side with the orb. "I'll be fine." Shizuka then smirks while surveying her hand. "First is Dragon Emperor Legends. Then I'll Pay 2 Life for Divine Dragon Creation." "I shall Buddy Call Spirit Medium Dragon, Tri Esprit'(S3/12k/2/10k)' to the center!" Acting on Que, Esprit would jump off the building a blue orb surrounding him, he then emerged as the Azure-colored translucent dragon of his alias, but a purple and green orb would be present in his chest area. "Now the Spirit Deity has Awakened!" "Cast Spirit Dragon Awakening. By paying 1 life I'll add a Size 3 Medium Dragon and an item from my deck into my hand, however, I may also add that same monster to the soul of my card, the one choice being Esprit!" The card is absorbed by Tri Esprit, red now present. "So far so good...and now that father is in this our chances are good as of right now!" Esprit thought to himself, looking forward to seeing how this plays out "Spirit Dragon Assault! The top 5 cards will be checked and two medium dragons may be added to my hand, but I must dump the rest in my gauge or Esprit's soul." And so she did, two cards joined her hand while the one was absorbed by Esprit forming a blue orb. The remaining cards are sent to the gauge. "Now I'll pay one gauge and equip Staff of Spirit Dragon, Tri Lien. Now I'll pay another life to Cast Medium Channel Drawing two cards. Since Esprit has Tri in the name I'll place two cards into my gauge." Hajima raised an eyebrow "A disregard for life...an ancient style, are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" "I'm not sure, but that's sort of the beauty in it...It's not something I can easily predict, so the outcome could be anything...endless possibilities is the way it should be." Shizuka said boldly, as she kept going. "Set Spirit Medium Wall." A translucent wall then appeared between the two sides "All set...." Shizuka would have to think for a moment. He has two hands with three and four soul cards respectively to get rid of and Big Bang Dragon who also has two. Then there's four hand cards and possible effects of the cards he sent to the soul. She takes a glance at her hand looking unsure for a moment but then smirks. "I'll go ahead and enter battle now." "Then I cast Genesis Tenacity to rest Tri Esprit and your item!" "A card in Esprit's soul can nullify that spell as long as I pay 1 gauge!" Esprit's body would gain a purple color as a stream of electricity struck the spell. "Esprit attack Rightes, and when a monster on the center attacks I can destroy a card on your field while gaining one life along with one gauge!" Esprit would move through the wall between them as he glows, a shock wave covering the area while the aura around Hajima's side disappear. "When a Medium Dragon Monster battles I gain and additional life, gauge, and card from my deck!" Shizuka exclaims as Esprit's color became green. Rightes was thrown against the building by the shock wave, a card leaving its palm. "Double attack!" And orb was formed in Esprit's hand being thrown at Rightes, flinging it in the air while he turns back to Shizuka. "Generation Leap!" Shizuka yelled as the green orb surrounds Esprit. "A card may be called from the soul of Esprit by paying and alternative cost called Spirit Link! In exchange for a hand card become, Medium Dragon Generation Recovery Tri Energie'(S3/12k+3k/2+1/9k)'!" The orb disperses, as Esprit had a different appearance, his wings changed appearance to ones of a more traditional dragon. "When a Medium Dragon enters the field, I can look at the top three cards of my deck, then add one to either my hand or a card's soul, then place the rest on the top or bottom of my deck." Shizuka surveys her options, then at her hand. She would them come to a decision. "I'll send one card to the top, one to the bottom, and then one into Energie's soul." Now Energie has a white orb in her chest area. The dragon looks up to see the falling Rightes "And enemy of the Life Dragon shall meet a painful end, now perish!" An energy blast would be thrown at Rightes, knocking it back even more "Double attack." She said while firing another energy blast, throwing it back farther the beam making its way to the roads of the streets, causing a brief interference in traffic. "The ability of Stage of Shine in Rightes' soul let's it remain without soulguard by paying 1 gauge!" Rightes finally got back up, growling at the new dragon while Hajima clenches his fist while looking down to the streets "Be more mindful of surroundings, even if you can't affect them doesn't make it's alright to interfere with it!" He said to the two, Energie looking down at the streets following Rightes' path. "If they're all alive it's of no concern to me. Generation leap."The dragon said as a white orb now surrounds her. "Become, Tri Fortress'(S3/10k+3k/2+1/15k+3k)'." The orb would disperse to reveal a white-colored dragon, it's wings gone but it had a body much bulkier than the last two, their out body resembling armor. The armored dragon would immediately catch the airborne Rightes and drag it against buildings, another card leaving Hajima's gauge. "Second Attack!" The same result occurs when she drags Rightes up to the roof of a building slamming it into the ground. "Generation Leap!" A purple orb now surrounded her. "Become, Tri Perturber'(S3/14k+3k/3+1/9k+3k)'!" The orb disperses to reveal a quadrupedal dragon with a purple color and now instead of armor, spikes and blades all over its body. It breathes heavy glaring at Big Bang Dragon, but soon noticing Rightes on its foot creepily licking its lips. The dragon growls and bites into Rightes, seemingly tearing it apart as the last card leaves Hajima's gauge, going in for another when Shizuka said "Generation Leap! By paying both one gauge and one life, become Medium Dragon Generation Annihilation, Tri Puissance'(S3/13k+5k/2+1/10k+3k)'!" A red orb surrounded it, dispersing while a large dragon emerges from it, a similar bulk being on him but with less armor resemblance. "I have returned!" The dragon said noticing Rightes, then looks behind him to see Big Bang Dragon in the distance while he picks up the hand throwing it towards them, both quickly passing Shizuka causing her to fall over. Puissance and Rightes would land behind Shizuka for him to slam his fist into Rightes only for it to block his fist as Hajima said "I cast Genesis Existence! The attack is nullified and Tri Puissance can't stand this turn!" "I'll cast Spirit Link again. My hand and life increase by one but I can also call a medium dragon on top of my monster at no cost. Once again become Tri Puissance'(13k+6k)'!" The red orb surrounds Puissance just to once again emerge from it. "Tri Puissance attacks Rightes!" Puissance would make a second attempt at slamming his fist into Rightes multiple times, a card erupting from it. "Double Attack!" Puissance engaged in another barrage, finally marking Rightes' end. "Your turn lefty!" Leftes detaches from the dragon as well seeming to be avoiding Puissance when he jumped up to slam his fist into Left, a card leaving it. "Tri Puissance's effect from the soul, by paying 1 gauge a card can stand!" "Well done, you're just 4 attacks away from victory." Hajima says intrigued by how they're handling while being in this situation "Generation Leap! Reverting to Tri Esprit!" A blue orb surrounds Puissance, and emerging from it was Tri Esprit. "I'll be the one finishing this...how was it?" He turned back to Shizuka, asking for an opinion. "Best way to describe it is if we win that's the reason." She says with a glare of confidence. "Now finish Leftes." Two energy orbs formed in Esprit's palms while he sends one at Leftes, removing its final soul card. "Double Attack." He throws the second orb. Leftes meeting the same fate. Shizuka stares at what was left. She stares at her hand, trying to not break her focus. She had another card, Instant Leap, which could use that to call another card ignoring their restrictions, but she couldn't risk the possibility of another defense spell. No, she had a better plan, although probably a bigger gamble. "That's it." Shizuka: Life - 5/Gauge - 1/Hand - 4 Center - Spirit Medium Dragon, Tri Esprit(6 Soul)/Item - Staff of Spirit Dragon, Tri Lien Hajima: Gauge - 0/Hand - 1 Center - Dragon of Genesis, Big Bang Dragon(2 Soul) "My turn, I Draw! I charge and draw! Cast Dragon Emperor Legend." "I'll pay one gauge and nullify that cast, and unlike last time I may cast that card as my own at no cost." Shizuka's side would increase instead of Hajima's. "Tch. I cast Yeah Hikaru." Once again he looks at 5 cards and repeats the last process. "I then cast Genesis Pulsation! It allows me to add both arms to my hand, who I shall now call!" The arms would return to the dragon as it would let out another roar at Esprit. "This turn shall decide who comes out, be prepared!" "The arms shall link attack Tri Esprit!" Both hands of the dragon would launch themselves at him. "When Leftes attacks it destroys a card, when Rightes attacks it deals one damage." Both hands launch a fireball from their index finger mouth, one at Shizuka and one at Esprit, although the wall between them deflects it. "Spirit Medium Wall prevents Medium Dragon from being destroyed, also when a monster on the left or right attacks, I deal one damage, gain one life, and increase my gauge by one...Now Generation Leap! Once again become Tri Esprit!" Just as with Puissance, a blue orb surrounds Esprit, as he immediately emerges from it repelling the hands. "Double Attack!" The hands launch themselves at Esprit again, Shizuka's life once again dropping. "When a Medium Dragon battles, I get one life, one gauge, and one card from my deck. Generation Leap! Become, Tri Fortress!" A white orb surrounds Esprit, the armored dragon emerging from it, assuming a defensive stance "When a Medium Dragon enters the field look at the top 3 and add one to hand or soul, then the other two go to top or bottom." And so she did, placing a card in the soul and the rest to the top of the deck. "Fortress' effect, I'll drop a Medium Dragon from my hand to increase his defense by 10000, the total is 28000." Fortress would smack the hands away. "You shall not pass!" "Triple Attack!" And once again the hands would attack. "Cast Potent Spirit Dragon." Fortress was surrounded by a powerful aura, smacking away the hands again. A card from the drop zone would be added to their soul. "Big Bang Dragon attack Tri Fortress!" The dragon body launches itself forward and went to take a bite into Fortress. "When a card on the center attacks, I'll destroy a card on your field, gain one life, and one gauge. Also cast Spirit Link again, I'll gain one life and Draw one card, then once again become try Fortress!" A card would leave Rightes' soul as Fortress repels the dragon body. "Now I'll cast Weather the Dragons! Stand all Genesis Dragon on my field! Now they all do a link attack." The dragon's entire body would launch itself at Fortress, dealing one damage to Shizuka...but then the dragon pierced Fortress' armor, finally ripping a card from it's soul. "Penetrate!" The dragon shot a large fireball at Shizuka, causing her to be thrown back. "You okay?!" Fortress looks back at Shizuka. "I'm fine...cause we've about won this." She glanced to Hajima with confidence, like she knows he can't stop what she's gonna do. "Bold words. Final Phase! I cast Revenge of Genesis Dragon! Two damage is dealt for every Genesis Dragon on my field!" A gargantuan fireball was formed by Big Bang Dragon. It then launches it straight at the two. Shizuka glared at the ball of fire before holding up a card "Godspeed cast, Revenge of Spirit Dragon. Pay two gauge and place a card from the drop zone into the soul of my Medium Dragon, then damage is dealt equal to how many in its soul. I have eight soul in that card so that's eight damage." As she says this Tri Fortress jumped to catch the giant orb with its palm, soon throwing it towards the enemy, the Ancient World Flag on Hajima's side incinerating. Shizuka falls back to sit down, sighing in relief as Esprit drops down, smiling as the fight was done. "Well how was that?" He said calmly, confident in Shizuka's performance. "...Today you have excelled, but tomorrow you might not, I just want you to know that." He said with full seriousness, then smirked "But I can also say I personally am looking forward to seeing your contributions, there should be someone there that likes you." And with that he left the two of them, jumping from the building. "You know Shizuka...I wasn't quite sure if we would go well together. But I'm glad I was worried for nothing." Esprit says to Shizuka with a smile, putting a hand on the girl's head. "In any other situation I wouldn't have taken it seriously...can't be afraid to fail if you're ready for it." Shizuka's expression looked unchanged saying this, then she stands stretching her arms. "But I think I'll like this." ---- In the student council room, King and the other members would have been watching the fight go down. King was happy that Shizuka won, but most of the others seemed dumbfounded. "Even if he was holding back, to beat him of all people..." "She seemed so calm about it...I like it." "I didn't even think that emo would even be interested in this kind of stuff!" Then suddenly Arisu stood up, silencing the debate. "No matter the circumstances all we need to worry about is watching them through their probation period. I'll look into it myself in time...and Oshiro-" Arisu took a look at King. "I need you to keep an eye on her for the time being...also I hear there's gonna be a mass recruitment soon. I've requested you be put on the recommendation list...I'm sure you would feel like an outcast even more, so try to actually get a deity soon. If there are no questions then we'll leave it here!" Then one by one the group left the room, with King clenching his fist while thinking about what the president said. ---- Author's Note: Well that's this one finally done. I am thinking about making all these chapters this long so tell me if that would be alright, also tell me how this battle system looks. Category:Blog posts